


Soulmate Stains

by virtuemoir_xo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir_xo/pseuds/virtuemoir_xo
Summary: A soulmate AU where everyone is born with a black stain where their soulmate will touch them.





	1. Tough times lead to beautiful accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction ever so I apologize if it isn't very good, I just had to get this idea out my head. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The world is beautiful; nearly everyone is born with a soulmate stain, a black stain where your soulmate will touch you. When they do it bursts into colour and stays that way for the rest of your life.

The world is cruel; the stain will only burst when you and your soulmate are emotionally, physically, and mentally ready for your relationship. People give up on relationships the day before they were going to burst, people stay in bad relationships hoping maybe things will change. 

* * *

When Scott Moir’s aunt, Carol, first introduced him to Tessa Virtue, the shy 7-year-old girl he had seen around rink, the first thing he noticed was her unusual soulmate stain. It was a lock of her hair, the black stain vividly contrasting against her naturally light brown hair. For all 9 years of Scott’s life it was probably the most unusual stain he had seen. He wondered how her soulmate would touch her to make it burst.  
His own was fairly ordinary, the top half of his right pointer and middle fingers. He figured he would brush his fingers against his soulmate, perhaps in a lingering touch, when his would burst. 

*

Tessa and Scott rarely talked about their soulmate stains, but as they got older and started feeling more than platonic feelings for each other and occasionally other people they would worry, in the privacy of their own minds, what their future held for them. 

When Scott was 16 and Tessa was 14, she couldn’t help but be grateful when none of Scott’s so-called girlfriends didn’t make his stain burst. Realistically she knew there was a small chance that would happen, but everyone had heard the stories of drunken one-night stands causing peoples’ stains to burst and the chaos that followed. 

* 

3 years later, neither one of them having burst yet, both of their lives changed. 

Tessa was 17, Scott was 19. Tessa’s second boyfriend, Ben, who she had been with for a few months had dumped her for another girl who he had actually been cheating on Tessa with.  
She was devastated to say the least, but typical Tessa she still came to practice the next morning with her puffy, red eyes, and non-existent smile. Scott, of course, could tell something was very wrong, but there was no time to talk during practice as they were weeks away from Skate Canada camp. 

* 

“Hey T, what’s going on?” Scott asked as they pulled into her driveway, after practice.  
“Nothing important,” she muttered, looking at her hands.  
“If it’s enough to make you this miserable it’s important enough to me.”  
“Bendumpedme” she mumbled, really fast.  
“Ben what?”  
“He dumped me.”  
A sob escaped her then, and as her words registered in Scott’s mind he was suddenly so angry at this Ben guy that he wanted to punch him. Multiple times. In one very painful and precise location on his body. But, instead he wrapped his arms around Tessa the best he could in the car and let her cry. 

“I have an idea,” he said, after she had stopped crying, “why don’t you go pack an overnight bag, then we’ll go get some junk food that we definitely aren’t supposed to have, and then go to my place and you can stay over tonight.”  
She met his eyes for the first time that day and he could feel his heart break even more at her red rimmed, broken looking eyes.  
She nodded, threw her skate bag in the backseat, and then said, “give me 15 minutes to pack and then I’ll be back.” 

An hour later Scott and Tessa were settled in to Scott’s bed, junk food spread out and his computer set up for a movie. Scott had just gone to go to the bathroom, but when he came back Tessa was sitting in his bed crying again.  
“What’s wrong T?” he asked rushing to her side.  
She showed him her a picture from one of the girls that she knew that showed Ben and some other girl heavily making-out.  
“He didn’t even wait a day,” she choked out.  
Scott reached up and brushed back a piece of her hair, hoping to see her face and comfort her, when suddenly both of their soulmate stains burst, turning a beautiful dark blue.  
They froze and looked at each other, thousands of emotions playing across their faces.


	2. So That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of our two soulmates in the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't quite match up with their timeline, I tried but make no promises. Enjoy part 2.

Tessa felt like time froze and all she could focus on where 2 facts that were, one, her and Scott’s soulmate stains had burst and, two, she could see surprise, curiosity, love, and worry etched clearly on Scott’s face.  
Part of her felt like it this moment was much less dramatic than she had pictured as a little girl. She had always dreamed about bursting in this romantic setting followed by even more romance. Not bursting with her skating partner, hours after her boyfriend had broken up with her. 

Scott could see that Tessa was deep in thought and most likely trying to process the events of the past 10 minutes. He couldn’t blame her, this was not how he was expecting tonight to go. He didn’t even want to think about what this was going to mean for their partnership. A part of him had wanted this to happen, to know that they were meant for each other, what their coaches, parents and councillor’s say be damned. But the other part knows that this is just going to complicate their partnership and how the world views it even more.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Tessa said, her voice breaking through Scott’s thinking.  
“Yeah, not really how I had thought this evening was going to go.”  
“So, I guess we know we are meant to be together right? This isn’t just some joke the universe is playing on us?”  
“Do you think it’s a bad thing, T?”  
“No, I’m trying not to. It’s going to complicate and change a lot, but we’ll make it work right?” the vulnerability in her voice so clear.  
Scott wanted to hug her until everything was okay, and so he did just that, “Of course we’ll make it work, we make everything work,” he said softly. 

* 

Years later as the pair stood on the Olympic podium in Vancouver, Tessa couldn’t help but be grateful for her soulmate stain for helping her stay grounded and together. At the same time, Scott felt grateful for his soulmate stain for reminding him time and time again not to give up; to do it for Tessa, even if he couldn’t do it for himself. 

* 

5 years later it felt like a curse, a reminder of a person they couldn’t have. For Tessa is was a reminder of Scott’s shell, all of his other broken attempts at relationships and the drinking himself to oblivion. For Scott it reminded him of a Tessa, a girl he definitely didn’t deserve, and all the ways he was betraying and failing her. 

* 

But then 3 years later in PyeongChang it felt like a sign of their hard work, their persistence, and unwillingness to give up on themselves, each other, and their goals. Now, they could explore their relationship without the worry about if it was going to last. 

Tessa was still grateful for her soulmate stain, even if there were some years of heartache that it caused. 

And Scott, he was grateful for his because of the daily reminder it was and still is to fight for his dreams and his girl even when it all seems lost. 

 

* * * 

50 Years Later

Scott was still head over heels in love with Tessa, and she was still head over heels in love with him. They had such a great past, sure there were rough and messy parts, but really the good outweighed the bad. 

Together they had bought a nice house in Montreal, a little way away from Gadbois where Marie-France and Patrice had asked them to coach. Once they settled down a bit more they had 3 kids; Grace Bella Virtue-Moir was the oldest, Jonah Drew Virtue-Moir was the middle child, and Rebecca Emma Virtue-Moir was the youngest. 

Now at 79 and 81 they enjoyed watching jeopardy, continuing to make each other laugh, and spending time with their friends and family. 

They were happy 

* * *  
The world is a beautiful place; two strong, inspiring, smart, and talented souls got to spend many many happy years together on this Earth. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, it was super fun to write. I was planning on having this out a day earlier but I fell off my horse and got a minor concussion so that threw a wrench in my plans. Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


End file.
